Mystic Warriors
by Blue Freak
Summary: [discontimued for lack of interest] Takes place after Mystic and Legendary. There is a new boy at Pans school, and he's not normal. The Government is monitoring saiyan activity, and more saiyans arrive. Better sum. inside!
1. Beginnings

Mystic Warriors.  
Hey, me again. Tell me, who would win, Brolli or Buu? This story is about an original character, Kyler. Kyler is a saiyan that is hidden on earth. The Government considers saiyans a threat, and has been tracking them, especially Kyler. They killed his parents and put him up for adoption. Also, more saiyans arrive and decide to settle on Earth. Barock, Bardocks son, leads them. He is the strongest of them, and second to him in power is Luscia, his daughter. I have selected a specific type of world government for this story. There are now eleven leagues of nations, or mega- nations. They co-exist peacefully, and formed the Federated Council. Each mega-nation has a seat on this council, and an elected Chairman represents it. I think I will bring Buu back, but not till later. Read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
"General!" The lieutenant gave a salute. "Sir, the sentence on the saiyan intruders has been carried out. The youngest child has been placed in an orphanage, as you ordered. Also, the other child demands to see you."  
"Bring him in." A seven-year-old boy was led in. He had a furry tail around his waist, and short, flat, jet-black hair. "What do you want?"  
"I want to join you. I am a saiyan warrior. I will not be set up with some weakling family like my pathetic brother. My home-world is gone, and I need a place to fight."  
"Quite an attitude for such a young squirt. You'll do fine here, son."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yea, Bra. The last thing I need is for you to set me up with another crybaby that'll run screaming the moment I deck a thug." Pan laughed.  
"Listen, all I'm saying is you need a boyfriend. You are the only one here without one." Bra countered.  
"No I don't. I'm fine like I am. After all, I've got you girls, right?"  
"Ya' know," Carrie said. "It's that attitude that made Juarez say you were a lesbian."  
"HE SAID WHAT?" Pan shouted. "That's it. I'm tired of all these morons. I swear I'll pound that rat bastard into the ground!" She slammed her fist down on the lunch table.  
"Careful now. Don't insult the rats."  
"Just because I don't care for boys, doesn't mean I like girls!"  
"Are you sure about that, Pan?" Aryl asked, batting her eyelashes.  
"Oh great, just lay off, alright?" Pan said, exasperated. "The last thing I need is for Juarez to see some blonde floozy hitting on me. That'll make him even more stubborn."  
"Next thing you know, they'll be saying you're secretly in love with Mr. Ice Man." Jasmine said.  
"Hey, who is that guy, anyways?" Pan asked.  
"Who, Ice Man?" Bra said.  
"They say he's adopted. My cousin said he's new this year. Just transferred from his old school in Europe. I heard them talking about him in the teachers lounge." Jasmine said. "His name is Kyler Ishayu, but he's called Ice Man because he's so cold. He just stands alone, and ignores everyone. It's like he's trying to isolate himself."  
"Maybe I should talk to him. Getting people to come out of their shells runs in my family. It's a talent." Pan said.  
"Not even your Son charm can melt that ice, girl." Carrie said. "That's one senior you don't screw with."  
"Huh."  
  
Pan was walking home from school, and noticed Kyler walking on the other side of the street. She stopped and looked at him, trying to figure him out. He noticed, and turned his head to her painfully slowly. He sent an icy gaze her way that froze her completely. She couldn't move, not one bit. While he held her gaze in his spell, she noticed something in his eyes, something that didn't belong to humans. When she was finally released, she immediately took to the air, and flew home as fast as she could, not caring who saw. Kyler grinned to himself and walked away.  
  
Pan walked into her country home, shaking all over. They lived outside of the city, but were considered part of the cities district, even though they were over a mountain. Her father was reading the paper, and her mother drinking a coffee and reading her book. She dropped her bag at the door, and walked up the stairs. Gohan looked up, and looked at Videl. She set her book down and silently followed Pan.  
"Do you want to talk?" She said when she reached her daughter in her room.  
"Well, It's just, there's this senior at my school, and."  
"I thought you weren't dating anyone?"  
"I'm not. His names Kyler, but they call him Ice Man. He's reclusive. Doesn't talk to anyone, and he gave me the scariest look. I couldn't move. It was like he held some kind of control over me. Mom, It was worse than when we fought Brolli last year. He's not normal."  
"Would you feel better if I had your father look into it a bit?" Videl asked, and Pan nodded her head. "Alright then, baby. It's alright now, you're home."  
  
Gohan sat high up on the lookout, deep in meditation. His senses were completely open to any and all energy, while Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Dende watched him. He was individually picking out every person in the city where he lived, and identifying them. Finally, he struck gold. There it was, the same thing he felt after his fight with Brolli. It was deep, dark, and enormous. It was like a torrent of energy was being bottled up inside one person, and he wasn't human.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kyler tossed and turned in his bed. It was happening again, that same nightmare.  
He was being chased, chased by a monster. It was like a dragon, no, a bear. he couldn't tell. It was something, and it wanted him. It was like a manifestation of energy, white and hot, and it wanted him. Pure rage, and power, it wanted, no, needed freedom. It caught him, and wrapped him in its fiery appendages. Pain and heat racked through his body as his muscles convulsed. It reached inside his chest, wrapped it's claws around his heart, and pulled, and he woke up screaming in a cold sweat.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed, as his eyes flew open. He was sitting in a puddle of cold sweat.  
"Gohan, are you alright?" Dende asked, concern in his eyes.  
"I'm fine. That was just really intense. You know that boy I told you about, that pan encountered?"  
"Yes." Piccolo nodded.  
"I think he had a nightmare. But that's not all; there was power, lots of it. It was like a hungry animal that consumed everything. I don't know what he is, but we have got to find this guy, and fast."  
  
So, how did you like chapter one? I'm trying to make this a long and involved fic, so any suggestions or story ideas you have would be great, especially sub-plots, and I'll see if I can work them in. I'll try to update soon! 


	2. Followed

Chapter Two: Followed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Pan darted from building to building, and poked her head out. Kyler was dressed as usual, black shirt, pants, boots, coat, gloves and glasses. It was like this character wanted to be seen as a loner, someone who no one wanted to talk to. That's what intrigued her. She followed him to an apartment building, where he went inside. A few minutes later he came out, minus his duffel bag. She followed him all the way out of the city. There, he broke in to an extremely fast run. He ran across old roads, and came to a forested mountain foot. He selected a path, and followed it. It twisted and turned, split and joined with others. Shortly Pan had lost all sense of where she was. He came to a large, old tree, and turned off the trail. He went in the forest for some time, until he came to a clearing. It had a large pond in it fed by a waterfall that rushed over the rocks in the mountainside. He walked up beside the waterfall while Pan hid in the bushes. When he reached the waterfall, he stopped.  
"Why have you followed me?" He asked and turned around. Pan immediately felt embarrassed as she emerged from cover.  
"Uh, sorry. I didn't know you knew I was here."  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
"Well I, see I, I was just a bit curios. I wanted to know about you. I wanted to know why you stay away from everyone."  
"You know what they say about curiosity. Well, since you're here, you might as well come in."  
Pan was just about to say, "in where," when he walked right through the waterfall. Shocked, and even more curios, she followed. After being soaked by the falls, she found herself in a well-lit and furnished cave. "Wow. This is, this is just amazing. I've never seen anything like it. It's wonderful."  
"I come here during all my vacations and time off. It's relaxing. And private."  
  
Pan blushed again. "So why are you so cold? Why do you stay so far away from everybody?"  
"Does it matter? I like privacy. Even keeping to myself, others find a way to intrude."  
Pan blushed again. "My names Pan."  
"Kyler Ishayu, but you probably know that already."  
"Yeah. Hey, I have to go, but would you mind if I came back later with my friend, Bra?"  
"If you must. Just don't tell anyone else about this place."  
"Thank you, sir!" Pan gave a quick and low bow, turned and left. Kyler looked after her, a bit surprised at the sudden sign of respect.  
  
"You would have to see it to believe it. It was like he lived in there." Pan said excitedly.  
"So you said we could go out there tonight?" Bra asked.  
"Yes," Pan said. "But I would like to wait until everyone goes to sleep."  
"That shouldn't be too hard. Trunks is pooped from work, and mom and dad are, well, busy."  
"Then it's settled. We go tonight."  
  
Kyler stroked the blade slowly with an oiled cloth. He loved cleaning his swords. He had all kinds of them, European swords, a katana, Japanese swords, everything. His sword collection was huge, and it all centered around one very special attraction. It was a great-sword, but unlike any design he had ever seen. He coveted it greatly, it was the most precious of all his possessions. He had found it several years ago, and it was warm to the touch, almost like it was alive. He looked up as he heard a splashing and some sputtering. He went back into the main cave, and found that Pan had kept her promise, and come back with some blue-haired floozy, presumably Bra. To tell the truth, he had hoped that she wouldn't come back, ever. "Kind of late, isn't it?" He asked.  
"We didn't want Bras' family to know. We had a really hard time finding this place."  
"You weren't supposed to find it in the first place."  
"Hey," Bra piped up. "Tell us about yourself. Like where did you get that fancy sword?"  
He looked down at the Japanese blade. "I collect them."  
"Can we see your collection?"  
"Fine." He led them into the chamber that held his blades. Both the girls gasped.  
"This is amazing!" Pan exclaimed. She went over to his great-sword, and he snapped at her immediately.  
"Don't touch that!"  
"Jeeze, sorry." Pan gave a miffed look. "My Dad has a sword. You should come over sometime and see it. I think my Dad would like you, and this collection."  
"No thanks."  
"Aren't you the cold one?" Bra said. "You really should come out with us sometime. I think you would like it." She put her arm on his shoulder, and he quickly slapped it away.  
"Don't touch me!" he yelled.  
Bra bowed her head. "Maybe we should get going." Pan and Bra walked out of the cave, and out around the pond. They were about to fly off, when they sensed a Ki surge from the cave. Kylers Ki, which was just average one moment, spiked the next. One hundred, thousand, ten thousand, and on. Finally it climaxed and ended. The two girls ran back inside, and found Kyler lying on the floor, the whole room a mess. "Lets get him back to my place," Bra said, and the lifted him into the air.  
  
"What were you doing out there, anyway?" Vegeta asked, anger in his voice.  
"We just wanted to help the guy, daddy." Bra said. "He's an introvert. He's so alone. He needs someone."  
"What he needs is a drill sergeant. And I don't need you going out with strange people who have unseen Ki spikes. Do not do that again."  
"Yes, father. I'm sorry." Bra left the room to go visit with Pan. Vegeta turned to his wife.  
"So, what is so strange with this boy?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well," Bulma answered. "For one he's too strong to be human. At least he was. His energy level has gone back down. Number two, he's not even human. Not entirely, anyway."  
"What do you mean, not human?" Vegeta asked.  
"I ran a full bio-scan, and got some pretty weird results. One of his parents is human, and the other is saiyan."  
"How can that be? There has not been any more saiyans since I first arrived on earth."  
"I know, but there must be another one out there." She said. "That's not the worst of it, though. Here, I have bio-scans of all the saiyans at there different stages. I've learned that transforming to a super saiyan changes the saiyans DNA slightly. See here, this is Gohans DNA," she brought up an image of DNA on her computer. "Normal. This is his DNA at stage one. Notice that the saiyan genes have mutated slightly. This is Gohan at level two, more changes. Then, again as Mystic. I'm no geneticist, but the genetic structure has changed significantly."  
"And? I fail to see what impact this has on this situation."  
"Well, Kylers DNA pattern resembles Gohans, his saiyan DNA, at least. It's as if Kyler is a mystic saiyan as well."  
"That's impossible. Gohan got his mystic powers from the Ki."  
"Perhaps Gohans power raising just unlocked a new type of saiyan. That's not all, though. Kylers human genes are completely whacked. I can't match them with anything. It's like he's mutated into something else." "Wake him. I'll see what I can find out in the gravity chamber. You call the others and make them aware of this, though Gohan is probably the only one who will be able to understand you." He smirked, and left. "Well, it looks like you've got a long, hard road ahead of you."  
  
So, what did you think? Next chapter Kyler trains, and something new is discovered about him, plus a spaceship is spotted. Please review! 


	3. Training and Discovery

Hey, Hey! I'm back. Sorry my story is progressing so slowly, but it will catch up later on, Kay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Training and Discovery  
  
Vegeta stared at his new apprentice. Kyler was wearing the same black outfit as always, minus the glasses. "I hear you have a large amount of ki. This is what we will be doing. We will train in this gravity chamber until you have mastered your ki. Ki is what people live on. Without ki, a person cannot live. All living things have ki in them, some more than others. Saiyans have great potential for harnessing their ki, while humans have the least I have ever encountered for sentient beings. I trust that Bulma told you about saiyans?"  
"There is a free medical clinic on Forty-first Street." Kyler said.  
"Good. You have been listening."  
"Whatever."  
"Now, you obviously have the ability to tap allot of power, untrained your power level registered in the hundred thousands. Trained, you may become as strong as I am." At that Vegeta smirked. "I don't train easily. I am no drill sergeant. They go easy on people, I don't. You will either learn to use your power, or die. I will set the gravity to ten times earth gravity. Ten G's." Vegeta walked over to a control pad, and reset the training level. Immediately Kyler fell flat on his face.  
"God what the hell is this? It feels like a load of bricks was just dropped on my back!"  
"This is Ten G's, boy. Your first assignment is to walk."  
"Holy shit..." Vegeta smirked again. He would make this boy learn. He would also learn just where this boy came from, if it killed him.  
  
"Oh Kame, Kame, Kame! Mrs. Briefs! You won't believe what I found!"  
{Oh no, not this idiot.} Bulma thought. "What is it?"  
"U-um, ma'am? I was at the telescope, and, well there's something out there, Mrs. Briefs."  
"Can't you see I'm busy? Let Trunks handle it."  
"But ma'am, it's headed this way."  
"Fine. Show me." He ran down the hallway, leading a very annoyed Bulma to the Capsule Corp. Telescope. She slid into the seat, and searched for what had panicked the scientist. She saw a white speck moving along in space. She zoomed in, and focused on the object. Finally she identified it, a large spacecraft moving swiftly towards earth, with a familiar Vegeta-sei insignia painted on the side. "Go get Vegeta."  
"He's training, ma'am."  
"Ask me if I care! Now get him."  
"But ma'am..."  
"NOW!" He gulped and turned, leaving for the gravity room. He hoped that Vegeta left enough of him to go home to his wife and kids.  
  
Vegeta was enjoying himself. He was watching Kyler struggle in a puny twelve G's, and he loved it. He was having a good time. Until, that is, one of Bulmas annoying scientists interrupted. "Ah, s-sir?" He was saying. "Um, Mrs. Briefs wants to speak with you."  
"Shut up and leave me alone. Can't you see I'm training?"  
"Well, she is very insistent. There appears to be some metallic object coming our way, possibly a space ship."  
"Very well. I don't know why she wants me. This is her department. I will spare you this time, servant. You, boy, will stay here until you can walk on your pinky, understand?" Kyler just grunted while he moved about. The small scientist took off running, and Vegeta walked towards the observatory. "Well, what's all this about aliens?" He asked smiling as he entered the room.  
"I don't know. Come look, it looks saiyan."  
"What? Impossible! Brolli was the last of the survivors. We are all that is left." He looked through anyway, and jumped to see that she was right. It was a saiyan transport ship. They were few and far apart on Vegeta-sei, only being used for massive invasions. "It is a strike force. They were used only when the saiyans wanted to attack a planet that would normally be destroyed by Friezas own elites, if not him himself. Call Kakarot, and tell him. I will be with the boy." Just then the entire building was shaken to its foundations, and Vegeta felt Kylers Ki spike. He ran for the Gravity room, and entered hastily, only to be brought to one knee by the gravity. Kyler was surrounded by swirling blue energy, and was carrying out intense training moves. Vegeta stood up and walked to the gravity control, and was shocked to see the amount, although it was small for him. "THREE HUNDRED G'S! Are you insane, boy?" He looked back to Kyler, and examined him closely. He had an empty look in his eyes, like he was moving on instinct alone, void of all thought. "Well, you seem to be coming along quite well. Let's see how you stack up against me, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta said it was a saiyan invasion force." Bulma said.  
"Well I don't see the problem," Goku said. "A couple saiyans is nothing we can't handle."  
"I don't know, dad." Gohan said. "They may have super saiyans with them. Remember Brolli."  
"Yes, you're right Gohan, but that may not be all. I have the most advanced observatory on the planet Earth, but there are orbital facilities that can see more than I can. The word may already be out on these saiyans, and I hate to think what will happen when the Government sees it. I know some politicians, and aliens would not be welcomed. They could make a bad situation worse."  
"Maybe they'll respond to Vegeta. He might be able to lead them away, as a prince." Gohan suggested.  
"No," Goku argued. "With the old system gone, they would pay him no heed, and we can't just blast them out of the sky."  
"Then we have a problem." Bulma said finally.  
  
Kyler stared across at his opponent. Vegeta stood there, unmoving, seemingly not on his guard. Kyler launched into flight, soared at Vegeta. He threw punches at Vegetas head, dozens and scores, but Vegeta blocked each one with a deadly grace. He ducked and sent an uppercut straight into Kylers chin. Kyler tumbled backwards, but caught himself and came around with a kick. Vegeta grabbed his leg and twisted it, sending Kyler into a spin to land on the ground. "Hah! You will have to do much better than that if you want to count yourself one of us." Again Kyler stood, and attacked Vegeta. He had very good martial arts training, but this man was better, and stronger. Vegeta grabbed his right arm, twisted, and fixed Kyler on the ground with his boot in the teenagers back. "You are pathetic."  
"Don't mock me, Vegeta." He said.  
"Or you'll what? Spank me? Hah!"  
"I said, don't MOCK ME!" Energy surged through Kyler, lightning shattered the ground. Vegeta was thrown backwards into a heap. Kyler slowly stood, blinding white energy swirling around him, his eyes shining. A sly smile crept onto his face. I have it, he thought. No more playing around now. But there was more. Not just power. For once, he thought he had discovered something that Vegeta hadn't.  
  
Tal sat behind his desk, pondering what was to happen next. He knew that the saiyans could suppress their energy, so they couldn't be found, but they had been reading a lot of energy recently. It was close, now. Very close. He awoke from his trance when his secretary came in, holding that ridiculous folder close. He would rather kill her and be done with it.  
"General, sir?" She asked.  
"What is it now, woman?"  
"Lieutenant Cors is here to see you. He has news on the saiyans." Frowning, he picked up a statue from his desk.  
"Send him in." Saiyans. She knew too much. She would have to be disposed of. Cors came in as the secretary left, and set a folder on his desk. "We have a problem, sir. A satellite has picked up an approaching ship, and detectors identify it as saiyan design."  
General Tal sat back in his chair. "Send retrieval. Get the little boy in here, our nice saiyan plant. Give Caj his upgrade, incase we have trouble." The lieutenant left to carry out orders, and Tal tapped his finger on his desk. It was getting close now, he was almost there. If all went well, Earth would be his. Kriltar would be very pleased. Very pleased indeed. 


	4. Captured

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY RELATED MEDIA  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Captured  
  
Pan gathered her purse, checked all of her necessities, and seeing that everything was in order, headed for the door. "Wait, Pan, I need to talk to you." Pan stopped and sighed at the sound of her fathers' voice. Rolling her eyes, she turned around.  
"What is it, Dad?" she said with no little hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"If you see Kyler, I would like you to take a look at him for me. Do that thing that you do, and see what you can find out about his energy. I would like to learn why his energy is spiking so much. Any little bit helps, right?"  
"Sure, Dad. Whatever you say." She didn't see what was so special about this guy, anyway. Sure, he was a saiyan and all, but that was hardly cause for all this excitement. And sure, his energy spiked, but so did Gohan's when he was young. The guy just couldn't control it yet. Tucking her purse into her backpack – she hated the cursed thing, and couldn't figure out why Bra loved them so much – she went out the door. Turning southwest, she launched herself into the air, in search of a city with a mall. Malls. Shopping. Why did she let Bra talk her into this stuff?  
As she soared through the air, she allowed her mind to drift. She started dwelling on what her friends had said at school that day. She really had no interest in men, and liked fighting and fishing more than primping and prissing. Maybe she was a lesbian, but she had never had any of those thoughts before. Kame knows Trunks and Goten admired them enough, but that just wasn't her. She wasn't interested in romance at all. Sometimes she wondered about Bra, though. The woman loved strong jokes to that effect, and she had caught the aqua-haired girl eyeing other girls... oddly.  
As she gazed blankly over the landscape, she was brought out of her revere by the sight of a man walking down below. Looking closer, she noticed it was Kyler, and took out her cell phone and punched in Bras number. The fool girl picked up with a chirping "Hello?" She sounded like she was trying to sing, seduce, and act innocent all at the same time.  
"Bura-chan, its Pan. I'm going to have to take a reign check on our little mall date. I've spotted Kyler, and I'm gonna go talk with him, okay?"  
"Kyler, huh?" she asked in that all-too-innocent way of hers. Unless she was angry, of course. "Well. You gonna ask him out?"  
Shocked, she could barely make herself speak. "What? Why would I want that?"  
"Oh, don't fool with me, girl. You've been spending twice as much time at Capsule Corp. since he came to train with my Dad. He's coming along quite nicely, you know. Actually, you do know. You spend so much time staring at him, I thought you're eyes would pop out. Another week or two of training, and Gohan might decide he's strong enough to date you. Next time you come, I'll-" Pan closed the phone without saying anything. It would be another ten or twenty minutes easily before she realized she was talking into static. She would date whomever she well pleased, and when, and no one would tell her how to go about it. And she did not stare. He was just cute, that was all. Nothing more to it. Coming down beside him, she alighted on the ground and let her power diminish. He was wearing his usual depressingly dark garb, with a sword belted onto his hip. Strange, she hadn't noticed him practicing that with Vegeta. "So, what's up?" "Nothing" "What are you doing out here? I thought you were training with Vegeta?" "I got tired of him." "What's that supposed to mean? His yelling, controlling, giant ego, constant put-downs?" "Pick one." Suddenly he stopped, peering of into the distance. She turned and looked, and saw a seeming swarm of black specks moving their way. "What is that?" she asked. She didn't need to, though. Soon enough, she saw helicopters, jets, carrier crafts, and about every sort of airborne military machine imaginable. As they came closer, they split of in two directions, and closed in around the two saiyans. Copters and jets lined the skies, and carriers landed, unloading masses of men. Tanks rolled out of large transports, bearing all sorts of mounted cannons. A single man strode out of one particular overdressed helicopter. His arms glittered with metal grafting, and he had an eyepiece grafted over his left eye. His energy had that machine-driven artificial sound that just screamed of android. That was her greatest talent. She didn't seem to be that strong, Bra was stronger, but she could sense differences in energy. For instance, regular people, and super saiyans. When her grandpa was fighting, his energy acted like everyone else's. When he, or any of the other saiyan, transformed, their energy changed. It got thicker, and more excited. Super saiyan 4 wasn't even worth talking about. She got dizzy just thinking about it. She felt energy rising in Kyler. Outwardly, nothing was apparent, but she could feel his energy increasing and binding itself, like it was folding back on itself, making it denser. The android was smirking. "Well, well, well. Two saiyans. You will surrender yourselves to the Global Defense Force. Now." She glanced at Kyler, who said nothing. "Alright then. All units, open fire." As the android issued that order, Kyler generated a shimmering energy field around them. Missiles sailed from launchers, but she was surprised to see energy beams being fired from the soldiers, and all of the tanks and many airborne vehicles. As the missiles hit, they exploded with what appeared to be a high-powered energy explosions. Whoever they were, they had technology more advanced than most people. Not as good as traditional ki, though. They hit Kylers shield all over, but did no damage. When the barrage stopped, the android was frowning. "Concentrate fire. Prepare second wave. Fire." This time when the barrage came, it was all concentrated on the top of Kylers dome. This time, the strain showed, as he started to sweat. It seemed that the barrage would never stop, they just kept firing. Where did they get all that ammo? Kyler started squinting with the effort of maintaining the shield. Suddenly, she felt his power ripple. In a surge that felt like a powerful wind, he sent the shield outward in a wave of energy that tore up the ground, shredded skin and clothes alike of soldiers, and ripped apart the metal of the tacks, and sent all the airborne vehicles spiraling to crash in wreaked heaps. The android was unfazed. "You're stronger than I thought." The android said. Kyler powered up a blast and launched it at the android. Lifting his left arm, it began to glow green, and he thrust his arm forward, projecting an energy field, and deflecting Kylers blast. His right arm began emitting red light, and he fired an energy blast at Kyler, who took flat in the chest, and was knocked back several feet. Standing up, Kyler braced himself, and charged up his energy. Finally, his energy began flowing out like it should, and rising quite high. She though he might be at a super saiyan level, perhaps level 2, without even transforming. Definitely a lot stronger than her. She noticed something strange about the way he powered up, the way his energy behaved. It was familiar, she knew it was, she just couldn't place where she had seen it before. Kyler launched into the air, and slammed the androids' chest, knocking him back. He floated onto his back, bringing his foot up to kick the android, but hit only air. The android had warped behind and underneath him. With a fist that glowed red, he punched Kyler hard in the back, and Pan heard the crackle of energy. He had both fists enveloped in energy, his right red and left green. Kyler was knocked into the air, and the android flew above him, hitting his face with another energy-enhanced punch. Kyler fell headfirst into the ground; rocks and shrapnel flew out of the small hole he made. Slowly, Kyler got up, and brushed off his clothes. He looked up at the android floating carelessly in the air above. Bracing himself again, he began to power up once more. Pan watched in wonderment as his energy coalesced, and... pulled itself in. As it drew in, its form and pattern changed. It moved quickly, rapidly, and seemed ten times as excited as before. Visible around him, his energy changed in appearance as well. Instead of the faint glowing aura that should have been seen, it became electric. It was like tiny bolts of lightning energy crackling all around him. In an instant, he disappeared. All Pan saw was a streak of that electrified energy, and he was behind the android, and had landed several blows before moving again. He was moving far too fast to be seen, but she could see from the way the android jerked and flinched that he was being hit. Only the electric trail could betray where he was. Or where he had been. Kame, he was moving so fast. It was like lightning the way he moved. The android appeared to be vibrating from all the blows he was receiving. Despite all the hits, he seemed generally unhurt by Kylers attacks, just unable to stop them. It occurred to Pan that he must have concentrated all of his energy and turned it into pure speed, and that was why he was able to move so fast. The disadvantage was, that left little or no energy for physical power. He could move, but his attacks were weak. In a flash of lightning, he moved away from the android, and thrust his hands out, palms up and fingers spread out. A blue web of energy came from his hands and surrounded the android like a net. Immediately, he began reverting his energy back to the way it had been. Meanwhile, the android examined his prison, then shot a blast of red energy at it. When it hit the web, it was absorbed, and then the android was electrocuted with the energy he had used. Kyler had completed his power up, and began charging an energy blast. Bending slightly forward, he thrust his arms out behind him, and began gathering energy. The android was struggling against his bonds, and there seemed to be a limit to how much they could take. Finally, he broke the web apart. Kyler fired his blast, and the android barely had time to counter it with a red blast of his own. The two energy beams collided, but Kylers had supremacy. He pushed the androids beam back, closer to him, till he was almost overcome with it. Seeming to gather up more energy, he pushed harder. The beam began moving back Kylers way. He was struggling under the intensity of the beam. Deciding to intervene, Pan transformed to super saiyan, and flew in beside Kyler. He barely noticed. Powering up a Kamehameha, she fired it into the blast. It was just enough to begin pushing it back towards the android, but he put his left hand in to power his blast further. Green energy swirled in with the red of his original beam, and knocked the blast farther towards Pan and Kyler. She began pushing with all of her might, but it wasn't enough. The blast fell on them, and Pan felt herself being thrown backwards, and hit hard, her body carving a trench in the ground. Then everything went black.  
  
Kyler picked himself up off the ground. That Hell-spawned android was still in the air above him. Pan had been thrown back, and was out of the fight. Fool girl should never have gotten involved. She had more spunk than he had expected, though. He was pissed. He didn't like loosing, and this android seemed to be far more powerful than him. He ran his hand along the blade of his sword as he drew it. The katana was his favored weapon, the weapon of the ancient samurai, who were the best swordsmen he had ever heard of. The android smirked. "Yeah, they gave me one of those. Except mine is better." He pulled a long bar out from behind his belt, he pressed a button on it, and a long thin blade emerged, blue and green sparks lancing along its length. Kyler floated up to the mechanized monster, and they entered a dance. A very deadly dance, to be sure. Blades cut thru the air, and the ring of steel on steel sounded in Kylers ears. They danced back and forth. Kyler brought his blade up, and was met by the androids blade. Up and over, underneath, down from above. He attacked with all the techniques he had learned, and while his skill was definitely better, the android had superior speed. Kyler brought his sword up in a wide arc, coming into the androids neck. It left him vulnerable, but to kill him the android would have to leave himself vulnerable to the strike. Instead of taking it, he brought his blade upwards in a counter arc, and the two blades met with deafening force. Kyler felt the tremors of the hit go through his body. His arms were jolted as the other blade sliced clean through his. Half of the blade went spiraling towards the ground, while Kyler lost his grip on the hilt. The next thing he knew, he was hit with something hard and metallic across his face, and he blacked out.  
  
"...Pan, wake up! Pan!" Pan roused herself, then looked up at her friend. Bra stood over, concern painted on her face. Kyler was gone, and the ground was riddled with potholes and smoked from fires in several places. But that wasn't the foremost thing on her mind. "His energy. It's the same as my Dads." She said. "Huh? Whose energy? What are you talking about?" "Kyler. His energy is the same as my Dads." Confusion was apparent on Bras face. "Bra, he's a Mystic saiyan."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's it! Hope I'm not boring you too much. Hey, I got a question for you guys. What do you think would be a good name for Pan and Bras fusion? I'm kind of stumped on what to call them. Let me know what you think would be good, please! ^_^ 


End file.
